1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method used in the DC current/voltage characteristic test (which is hereinafter referred to as a DC test) and mainly used as software of a measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 shows the process of a DC test for a semiconductor device to which this invention is not applied.
The process of the DC test for checking whether the semiconductor device is good or defective includes a step 11 of setting the DC measurement waiting time and measurement time, a step 12 of effecting the DC measurement and a step 13 of outputting the result of the DC measurement. The DC measurement waiting time indicates a period from time at which a power source switch for a semiconductor device which is a to-be-tested object is turned on until a voltage is applied to the to-be-tested semiconductor device from the measuring device. The measurement time indicates a period from time at which a voltage is applied to the semiconductor device until an output of the semiconductor device is measured by the measuring device. At this time, the DC measurement waiting time and measurement time in the step 11 are unconditionally determined in the initial stage of the test.
In the test for the semiconductor device to which this invention is not applied, since the DC measurement waiting time and the DC measurement time are fixed before the DC test is effected, it is difficult to determine whether the measurement is correct or not. Therefore, in order to set the optimum DC measurement waiting time and the DC measurement time, it is necessary to repeatedly effect the steps 11, 12 and 13 in FIG. 2, then correct and reset the DC measurement waiting time and the DC measurement time and check the result.